converse_and_aeropastalesfandomcom-20200214-history
The school's project
Plot When Brett gets asked to do a school project for tecnollogy class, Marley sees the change to do a music video with her friends, Taylor and Claire love the idea and help her to convince the rest of the gang. They'll find out they have a lot of talent and that they love music. They will also meet Malrey's new boyfriend Dasan who will join the band as the drummer. Chapter 1 -At school- Rossay: and I was like “Uh… you guys need anything? Food? Water? ..... A condom?” Everyone: *laughs* Marley: OMG! YOU DIDN’T SAY THAT! Rossay: I DID! Marley: OMG Claire: That’s why I don’t have a brother *keeps laughing* Taylor: yeah but sadly! Rossay and I do *keeps laughing* Melody: But Tay, YOUR BROTHER’S DAMN HOT!!! Everyone but Taylor: Hell yeah! Taylor: EWWW GUYS THAT’S GROSS!! *Brett runs towards them and falls on the floor* Everyone but Brett: *laughs* Brett: Why thank you! I have the sweetest friends in the world -Sarcasm- Claire: Sorry *giggles* here! *helps Brett to stand up* Brett: Anyways! Guys I’m gonna need your help, from all of you! Marley: To do what? Brett: I have a stupid project for technology class! I gotta record a video and use all the effects and stuff we’ve learnt Melody: Ewww Brett: I know! Rossay: so what will you do the video about? Brett: I don’t even know yet Marley: *yells* Marley: I HAVE AN AWESOME IDEA FOR YOUR PROYECT! Brett: *shakes Marley* TELL ME NOW! Marley: WE CAN DO A MUSIC VIDEO! Taylor and Claire: AWESOME! Melody: eh…. I don’t know….. Claire: come on guys! Rossay: Well…. Maybe we could do something cool! Taylor: That’s the Rossay we know and I love! *high five with Rossay* Rossay: Yeah! Listen: Melody’s an awesome bassist, I’m a great guitarist, Brett would be the film dude, Taylor, Marley and Claire the singers and we just need to find a drummer! Marley: ……. Actually….. *smirks* I know the perfect guy for that job Everyone: okkayyyy…… Taylor: Claire and I can write an original song! Claire: Yeah! Let’s meet at my house today after school! Taylor and I can write the song and you can tell us what you think! Everyone but Claire: *le gasp* Claire: ……what? Rossay: nothing…. Brett: it’s just that…. Melody: We’ve never EVER NEVER seen your home…. Taylor: yeah, not even I have! And I know you since kindergarten! Claire: Well, today my dad is picking me up from school! He can take us, just call your parents and tell them you’ll go to my house after school! -After school- Claire: is everyone ready! Everyone: Yeah! Claire: Cool! Cause I can see my dad’s car coming here already! *A red Ferrari stops in from of the school and Claire’s dad comes out of it* Claire’s dad: Guys I’m here! Claire: Let’s go guys! Melody: Holy Taylor: Fucking Marley: Shit Rossay: of Brett: God!! Claire: guys! My dad’s waiting! *Everyone gets into the car* Marley: Uh… Claire…. Claire: yes? Marley: HOW THE FUCK DIDN’T WE KNOW YOU HAD A FERRARI!?!? Taylor: YEAH!?!? Marley: Anyways! Before going to your house, can you ask your dad to stop in someone’s house? Taylor: Someone’s house? Marley: I want to pick up the guy who can be our drummer! Rossay: ohhhh Claire: Sure! Dad could you? Claire’s dad: Sure honey! *Marley tells Claire’s father the address of the boy* Marley: Hold on! *gets out of the car and rings the house’s doorbell* Hey Dasan! Dasan: Hey Marley! *hugs Marley* Marley: Are you coming? Dasan: yeah, let’s go! *In the car* Marley: guys I want you to meet Dasan! He’s my…. Uh… Friend? Dasan: *wraps an arm around Marley* Hi everyone! I’m Dasan, I’m Marley’ boyfriend! Marley: *blushes* Everyone: Hi! Taylor: Hi Dasan! I Taylor and this is my friend Claire and were Marley’s best friends! Dasan: *smiles* Claire: Just a reminder that if you ever break her heart, we break your face *death glare* Marley: GUYS! Dasan: its ok Marls *laughs* I would never do that anyways -They finally arrive at Claire’s house which it’s a huge mansion- Everyone but Claire: Oh fuck….. Claire: Come in guys! ???: Hello miss Claire! I see you brought a couple of friends with you! Claire: Yeah, guys I want you to meet James! My butler! James: Hello everyone! What can I do for you? Claire: We’re gonna be in the music room, can you take us some snacks? James: Of course miss Claire! Claire: Come here guys! Brett: OMG! Claire you have a fucking butler! Melody: AND A FUCKIG MUSIC ROOM!?!? Rossay: How’s that we never knew you were rich!? Claire: You never asked! *laughs* -Claire shows them a huge room with a lot of instruments and a beautiful piano in the middle of the room- Taylor: *stares at the piano* OMG! I think I’m in love…. *sobs* Claire: Back off! This piano is MY MAN! *laughs* James: *comes into the room with other 3 house maids* *James is holding a big plate with a huge mountain of Oreos* House maid #1: *holding a big plate with chocolates* House maid #2: *brought a big chocolate cake* Housemaid #3: *3 bottles of soda* -They all place the snacks in a table and leave- James: Hope you like them miss Claire! Claire: Of course! Thank you JJ *does a weird handshake with James, after that he leaves* Melody: JJ? Claire: That’s my nickname for him! James is too…… Brett: Boring? *laughs* Claire: Exactly! Taylor: Well, let’s start working on the song! *5 hours latter* -Everyone’s playing their instruments; Taylor, Marley, and Claire have microphones- Taylor: Every clock is tickin' faster Takin' trips around the sun Another year, another chapter Claire: 5 and 4 and 3 and 2 and 1 Marley: Drop your calls, lose your keys Before the drinks are gone Get yourself out your seat Claire: Oh, Oh Marley: Quit your bitchin' move your feet Until the break of dawn Taylor: Because nobody gives a damn about the day that you were born Claire: This song is for everyone who it ain't your birthday You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not Taylor: This songs for anyone who's havin' the worst day You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not Taylor, Marley and Claire: (Oh whoa) Party like it's not, party like it's not Like it's NOT YOUR BIRTHDAY Party like it's not, party like it's not (Oh whoa) Party like it's not, party like it's not Like it's NOT YOUR BIRTHDAY Party like it's not, party like it's not (Oh whoa)Take a sip in of the high life Chase it down until ya fall Three hundred and sixty five nights Why just one if we can have 'em all? Marley: Drop your calls, lose your keys Before the drinks are gone Get yourself out your seat Claire: Oh, Oh Marley: Quit your bitchin' move your feet Until the break of dawn Taylor: Because nobody gives a damn about the day that you were born Claire: This song is for everyone who it ain't your birthday You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not Taylor: This songs for anyone who's havin' the worst day You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not Taylor, Marley and Claire: This song is for everyone who it ain't your birthday You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not This song is for anyone who's having the worst day You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not (Oh whoa) Party like it's not, party like it's not,Like it's NOT YOUR BIRTHDAY Party like it's not, party like it's not (Oh whoa) Party like it's not, party like it's not, Like it's NOT YOUR BIRTHDAY Party like it's not. party like it's not (Oh whoa) -The song is over- Rossay: GUYS! That was awesome!!!! Melody: Brett! Did you record everything!? Brett: I did! I can do an awesome music video for my school’s project with this! Everyone: WOHOO! ~End of chapter 1~